


Since the beginning

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: “What is it, angel?” Aziraphale gets startled by the sound of Crowley’s voice over his shoulder.“Oh, nothi–”“That’s bullshit,” Crowley cuts him off, trying to hide his concern behind a mask of irritation. “We both know it. So, please… tell me.”Crowley rarely says please.





	Since the beginning

Aziraphale pouts in front of his incomplete collection of Greek mythology. He got them from a woman that was desperate to sell them; she needed the money and the angel fell in love with the books.

Sadly, the last book was missing (the woman’s father lost it) and Aziraphale knows it’d be impossible to find (at least without having to use his powers).

“What is it, angel?” Aziraphale gets startled by the sound of Crowley’s voice over his shoulder.

“Oh, nothi–”

“That’s bullshit,” Crowley cuts him off, trying to hide his concern behind a mask of irritation. “We both know it. So, please… tell me.”

Crowley rarely says _please_.

Sighing, Aziraphale explains what happened and the missing book while feeling absolutely silly for being so upset for something like that.

Crowley doesn’t make fun of him though.

“Why don’t you miracle it here?” He says as the angel thought he was going to do.

“I promise myself I wasn’t going to use miracles for myself.”

Behind his sunglasses, Aziraphale can see how the demon rolls his eyes.

“Do you want me to do it for you?” He offers though, like he always does.

“No, it’s okay… really.”

They don’t talk about it again.

At least not until one month later Crowley walks into the bookshop and drops an old book on Aziraphale’s desk.

“Here, a gift,” he huffs, like it’s not a big deal at all, even though the angel can see he’s trying to hold back a grin.

“It’s the book!” Aziraphale gasps and beams at Crowley. “Thank you!”

“I–It wasn’t a big deal actually,” Crowley blushes and stammers. “I just found it, I got lucky I suppose… I wasn’t even looking for it at all.”

Aziraphale looks from the book to the demon rubbing the back of his neck in front of him. He knows it’s a lie, he knows it probably took Crowley the whole month to find the book and he did it for him.

Then he remembers all those times Crowley has been there for him, to save him and just make him happy and finally, _finally_ he gets it. Well… He had an idea before, but he never let himself believe because it was too risky for both of them.

“How long?” He mumbles and knows the demon is completely aware of what he’s actually asking by the way his blush spreads down his neck.

Crowley takes his sunglasses off and Aziraphale can see _that_ emotion in his eyes.

“Since the beginning,” there’s no doubt in his voice as he blurts it out and Aziraphale can’t help but sob. “But that doesn’t mean you have to–we can still go at your pace…”

“I’m ready,” Aziraphale whispers and Crowley looks so hopeful, so _happy_ the angel can’t stop himself and gives him a kiss on the lips.

“Now who’s going too fast?” he chuckles, but doesn’t actually mean it. “Actually, forget it. I’ve waited 6000 years so please go fast.”

Aziraphale giggles and leans to give him another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
